


[podfic] We Never Go Out of Style

by reena_jenkins



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Game Recognize Game, Gen, L3-37: Droid's Rights Advocate, Lando's cape closet, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pre-Solo: A Star Wars Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Style icons of the galaxy, unite!
Relationships: Lando Calrissian & L3-37
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] We Never Go Out of Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Never Go Out of Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086066) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Game Recognize Game, Pre-Solo: A Star Wars Story, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Lando's Cape Closet, L3-37: Droid's Rights Advocate

 **Length:** 00:11:38  
  
**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(sw\)%20_We%20Never%20Go%20Out%20of%20Style_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0144.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**

**Author's Note:**

> Video mentioned in my reader's notes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZMLopagYF4


End file.
